Si planeas algo, echa de cuenta que lloverá
by VioletMadam
Summary: [One-Shot][UA][SoyoKamu] A Soyo nada le salía mal, nisiquiera lo que se había propuesto lograr con ese par de gorilas atractivos, ¿O si?.


_El anime Gintama no me pertenece._

 _Disfruten su lectura..._

A Soyo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo entrometerse en asuntos que no valían la pena, la mayoría de veces permanecía al margen, evaluaba las situaciones y si le agradaba el camino que tomaban formaba parte de ello, pero precisamente eso no sucedió con ella en este asunto de suma importancia: Kagura, su mejor amiga y su relación con Okita Sougo, el mayor sádico estúpido sobre la tierra.

Ella no comprendía como era posible que no fueran ya una pareja con muchos bebés de los cuales ella sería madrina, sin mencionar lo _sex symbol_ que sería su relación... diablos, se había vuelto a salir del tema. Regresando a lo principal, no comprendía su estado y comportamiento de vírgenes hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraban rodeados de gorilas que nunca aceptaban nada de lo que sentían y por ello todos iban a morir solos y vírgenes. Así que, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto estructurando un plan infalible que le llevaría a la gloria, era heredera de una familia de estrategas ¡Por Dios!, nada saldría mal.

* * *

Luego de una semana, ninguna idea asomaba su mente hasta que vio el maravilloso cartel que se paró frente a ella como un sueño de verano, ¡un concierto!, además era de DOES y sabia lo mucho que a Kagura le gustaba esa agrupación y no pondría un pero para asistir, estaba tan desesperada que ella compraría la entrada de su amiga, por muy cara que fuera pero primero debía asegurarse de su otro objetivo, el sádico.

\- ¡Oh! Okita - san, que bueno que te encuentro - le dijo sentada junto a él en la clase de criminologia. - tanto tiempo.

\- Soyo, te veo todos los días, te vi ayer, es martes. - le dedicó una mirada sin emociones carmín y luego se volteo a pelear con el tipo tras él.

\- Oh, bueno. Quería preguntarte si habías escuchado sobre el concierto de DO- - No, él no le prestaba atención, se encontraba en el suelo dando una demostración de lucha grecorromana con él tipo de cabello bermellón - Okita - san, ignorar a las personas es de mala educación - su aura era negra y su sonrisa lo demostraba, el de cabello arena al verla se enderezo y sonrió, con miedo.

\- ¿Qué decías? - se sentó a su lado y ella repitió lo del concierto. - Oh, ya veo. Creo que iré, aun no es concreto.

\- Entiendo, espero que puedas ir. - en ese momento el catedrático entró en el aula, e inició la clase . Esperen un momento, el de cabello bermellón era... No, no, no, ella no podría haberle gritado a Kamui, él era el amor de su vida - y hermano de su mejor amiga -, enrojecio de vergüenza enseguida al mismo tiempo que sentía una mirada fija sobre ella y por instinto la buscó encontrándose un par de ojos azules viéndola fijamente.

\- Oye, tu amiga se está cagando - le dijo al castaño, haciéndola enrojecer más.

\- Qué dices chino, ella no... oh, Soyo deberías ir al baño.

\- Callate, n-no es eso - calmo su vergüenza, los ignoró y presto atención a la clase.

Aún no sabía como termino con esos dos en una clase. Bueno, ella era cuatro años menor pero sus grandiosas habilidades en las áreas de ciencias jurídicas y criminalistas le habían hecho adelantar tanto que había alcanzado a Okita y a Kamui. Su amor por este último era platónico desde la secundaria cuando visitaba a Kagura y lo veía llegar sudado y con varios hematomas formados gracias a las peleas callejeras en las que se entrometia, sin su trenza, camino tan embobada pensando en Kamui sin camisa que su rostro dio en un poste sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- Mierda, eres demasiado tonta Soyo - paseo sus dedos por el área afectada y siguió su camino hacia su departamento.

Ya en la noche llegó un mensaje de Okita. Mira Princesita, ya tengo mi entrada y bajo el mensaje una foto del boleto, era general, ¡Bingo!, en la mañana iría por las entradas de ella y Kagura y su plan seria un éxito.

* * *

\- ¡Kagura- chan, tengo algo para ti! - Entró exclamando la pelinegra en el departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga. En la mañana habían salido muy temprano en busca de los boletos, se encontró con una cola gigantesca y una pelea que se formaba entre los fans por ver quien compraba la entrada más rápido y más costosa, eso le beneficio en el sentido que supo escabullirse y comprar los boletos antes que se agotarán, realmente había sido una lucha dura y necesitaba descansar .

\- ¡Soyo-chan! - la pelirroja asomó su cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento de la cocina y luego se acercó a ella con ojos curiosos. - ¿Qué has traído? ¿Otro cupón de Todo el Sukonbu que puedas comer.? - le dijo pensativa - aunque creo que ese ya estaba rancio.

\- Kagura - chan, eso fue porque te abalanzaste al contenedor que iba hacia la basura por caducidad. - suspiro y luego se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. - Tengo dos entradas para el concierto de DOES ¿No es maravilloso?.

\- Soyo-chan... - lágrimas y mocos salieron de los ojos y nariz de la pelirroja - ... eres la mejor.- Sollozo.

\- No es para que llores Kagura - chan. - abrazó a su amiga y tiempo después fueron a comer un delicioso plato de arroz con huevo.

* * *

Esperaba con ancias el día, incluso más por lo que quería que pasara que por ver a la banda pero algo más atribulaba su vida; la clase que compartía con Okita y el pelirrojo y su vida estudiantil convirtiéndose en un desastre a causa de coordinar un grupo en el que estaban los mencionados y otros más que no ayudaban en absolutamente nada, se estaba volviendo loca y su personalidad se había trastornado al punto que su alma llegó a ser la descendiente de Hitler y mando a exterminar a varios de sus compañeros de grupo (de manera no literal, claro) y a los que se quedaban les oprimia hasta que le entregaran bien su respectiva parte del trabajo, solo había una excepción de toda dictadura y este era Kamui, Soyo sabía que era muy estúpido y por ello se tomaba el tiempo de corregir sus partes, era su novio platónico después de todo.

\- El proyecto salió bien después de todo, sacamos 10. - le hablaba con una radiante sonrisa a todo su grupo, grupo en el cual habían miembros con grandes ojeras y con ánimos de zombie. - Ahora, adiós . - dijo saliendo del salón y entrando al baño para cambiarse.

Generalmente ella usaba vestidos y lindas faldas pero para el concierto se compró un pantalón de cuero negro conjugado con una camisa blanca con el nombre de la banda, nada fuera de lo normal eso hasta que se vio en el espejo y vio a una hermosa mujer en el reflejo, ella sabía que era linda pero nunca se había fijado en su aspecto y su cuerpo en su totalidad, ahora comprendía porque en una ocasión unos apuestos jóvenes le preguntaron a ella y a su mejor amiga si prestaban servicios nocturnos a lo que recibieron una dolorosa patada de Kagura.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar donde sería el evento y buscó a su amiga encontrándola por el exótico color de su cabello.

\- Kagura-chan, la cola es muy grande ¿Cómo conseguiste un lugar tan adelante? - cuestionó a la pelirroja, que se hallaba en un buen puesto en la fila.

\- No fui a estudiar y llegue cerca de las tres de la madrugada aquí - dijo con una mirada triunfal y haciendo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos pero al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Soyo infló los cachetes. - Ya no volveré a faltar, lo prometo.

\- Eso espero, Kagura-chan. - dijo suspirando a sabiendas que su amiga nunca cambiaría.

Entraron al lugar que les correspondía, anteriormente había llovido por lo que compraron capas de plástico y las guardaron en caso de que volviera a llover. Ya dentro, platicaron sobre cosas triviales y tonterías que solamente ellas entendían.

\- Vaya, vaya. Soyo, ten cuidado de Dagon[1], que se encuentra a tu lado. - se escuchó una voz monótona tras ellas, el propetario se dirigió con una sonrisa burlona a la pelirroja.- porque te volverás loca. - agregó.

\- ¿A quién le dices dragón?, chihuahua. - le gritó su amiga exaltada.

\- Dije Dagon no dragón, cerda reptiliana. - el castaño se posicionó al lado de la pelirroja y siguieron con sus ofensas poco inteligentes a lo que la azabache se hizo completamente la loca hasta que una ligera y fría llovizna descendió nuevamente, se colocó la capa pero el frío se colaba a través de sus manos y su cuerpo estaba entrando a un estado de hipotermia por lo que se desconecto del mundo por un momento hasta que volteo a ver a los otros dos y vio algo que la dejo completamente impactada, ese par de tontos habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas a traves de sus capas simulando que no sucedía nada, Okita hablaba con ella en ocasiones mientras Kagura se encontraba completamente en silencio hasta que los integrantes del grupo subieron al escenario y rápidamente se paró seguida de ellos. Soyo , miraba y sentía el nerviosismo que su amiga transpiraba y con eso ya se sentía en la gloria porque su amiga acababa de denotar su enamoramiento por el castaño.

El concierto estaba entrando en calor, la lluvia había cesado y Soyo y Kagura se habían deshecho de sus capas y se encontraban moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Kagura cruzaba algunas palabras con Okita e incluso había visto una leve sonrisa en sus labios así que decidió alejarse de la pareja.

\- Kagura - chan - grito en el oído de la pelirroja - iré al baño - la pelirroja solamente asintió y Soyo retrocedió topándose con alguien.

\- Oh, lo lamento, que torpe de mi par- - se cortó al ver al pelirrojo hermano de su amiga y eso significaba peligro. - Kamui-san ¿Qué hacés aquí ?

\- No escucho nada - le grito el pelirrojo. - estoy buscando al sádico. ¿lo has visto?. Eres su amiga cierto.

\- Yo, no... - una idea cruzó la mente de Soyo y le sonrió. - Creo que lo vi cerca de los estantes de comida, voy por allá, acompáñame.

\- Esta bien, igual tengo hambre. - se acercaron a los lugares de comida y el pelirrojo se olvido completamente de lo que estaba haciendo o buscando anteriormente. - Oye, oye, vamos a comprar eso. - le dijo señalando un puesto de papas fritas, ella asintió y le acompañó al puesto.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle, joven? - dijo la vendedora del puesto.

\- Quiero una porción de papas jumbo. - ordenó el joven y esperaron cerca de la freidora mientras Kamui observaba embelesado cómo se cocinaban las papas y cómo las preparaban con mayonesa y salsa dulce.

\- Porción de papas jumbo. - le entregaron sus papas y el caminó felizmente hacia ella, Soyo lo esperaba mientras se preguntaba como se encontraban sus dos amigos, ¿ya sé habrían ido a encerrar a un baño a satisfacer sus deseos?, sin darse cuenta de la realidad y embelesada por su ensoñación no se percató que una traviesa chispa de aceite caliente había caído en la mano donde Kamui sostenía sus papas soltándolas y cayendo de lleno en el pecho de Soyo.

\- Ka - Kamui - san. - el plato cayó al suelo dejando restos en lo que abarcaban sus pechos, ella se sonrojo al ver que Kamui veía fijamente sus atributos llevándola a pensar situaciones en donde el pelirrojo le quitaba las papas de manera indecente.

\- Oye... - habló el pelirrojo y ella dirigió su vista hacia él ¿acaso era su momento con él?, ella sonrió levemente esperando que terminara de hablar. - Ya no tengo dinero y tengo hambre, ¿Me puedo comer tu blusa?, quítatela.

\- Eh...no - la azabache regresó a la fría realidad, se dio la vuelta y se alejo del pelirrojo estúpido.

Buscó a su amiga y a Okita, encontró rápidamente al castaño alejado del bullicio de la banda, solo.

\- Okita - san ¿Dónde está Kagura - chan?. - preguntó. - ¿no estaban juntos?

\- La china se fue. - habló intentando ocultar algo en su monótona voz que era delatada por sus ojos.

\- Dime, ¿Qué sucedió? - Okita suspiró e hizo una mueca.

\- No puedo esconder nada de ti ¿cierto?. La china y yo nos encontrábamos en medio de una canción cursi en un momento cursi, la besé, me golpeó y se marchó. - antes de escuchar la reprimenda de Soyo se despidió y se fue en menos de cinco segundos.

\- Okita -san, espera. - ella estrecho los ojos con enfado al ver al mencionado ya cerca da la salida. - cobarde - dijo entre dientes.

Al mismo tiempo la lluvia inicio nuevamente, todo su plan se había arruinado, sabía que Kagura odiaría al castaño aún más y, además, su ego de mujer "analítica" y de "Planes Exitosos " se había desplomado, lo único que quedaba era disfrutar del concierto con...

Mierda, se había quedado sola.

[N/A]

[1]. _Dagon_ es un monstruo mítico de los cuentos de horror de H.P. Lovecraft. Es una especie de dios adorado por nativos, con forma humanoide y características de pescado. Pueden encontrarlo en el cuento con el mismo nombre y mencionado en _La Puerta Cerrada._

¡Corten!.

Así que, ¿Qué les pareció?.

Primero, debo hacer unas aclaraciones.

¿Por qué tome a Soyo?, realmente es un personaje poco explotado de Gintama que me agrada demasiado y además, por alguna razón le encuentro una similitud con Unohana de Bleach, así que también ella tiene a su Zaraki Kempachi, Kamui.

En mi parecer Soyo adulta tiene un cuerpo similar al de Kagura, es decir ¿No la han observado en el anime?, está más desarrollada Jeje.


End file.
